Little Moon
by RiniMiyoko
Summary: He thought his father had forsaken him, giving his greatest weapon to an "unworthy" son, but little did he know that the greatest gift his father had to give had yet to come.  Rating for language and later chapters  Sess/OC.


HIYA! Welcome to my fanfic! ^.^ This story has been my precious baby for over ten years now. Why it is just now being put into writing… I don't know… But I think it's about time I put it out there, so that everyone can enjoy it too. This is mostly a Sesshoumaru/OC pairing, along with a little (very little) OC/OC and yes of course, our favorite lovingly dysfunctional couple, Inuyasha/Kagome, but mostly Sess/OC. ^_^ I'm keeping this as close to the real storyline as I can (the anime storyline, that's the only thing I can completely put my hands on). There will be some adjustments and tweaks in the story, along with a slightly different family history, but DO NOT FEAR, it's just to make my characters and their stories fit into the plot.

I will warn you now; this is going to be a LOOOOOONG story. I told you I'm keeping this pretty close to the storyline and it needs the character development. I won't be going off every episode, but you will see when the Inuyasha gang gets completed, most of the key episodes and of course almost ALL of the Sesshoumaru episodes and then I will be adding in the story from the third movie. (It plays a very important part in my Sesshoumaru/OC relationship). Then the Final Act. This is going to be a long process, and it will be a while before there are any true adult themes (aka lemons…. SORRY!) As much as I love those fanfics where Sesshy "takes" and plunders his paired ladies, it will not be that way in this fic! At least, not yet! :-P So, that means Sesshoumaru will not fall in love right away! I mean c'mon, have you tried melting a glacier with a hairdryer? IT TAKES FOREVER! .

This is also my first fanfic in long time, so please be kind! I give cookies to everyone who's nice to me! ^.^

Onto the disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the characters (or more importantly my Lord Fluffy, Sesshy *sad face*), and this feudal fairytale is owned by the great Rumiko Takahashi.

Also special thanks to Netflix and Hulu, I can watch every episode now. :] *PHEW* This was a long intro, okay…. NOW ENJOY! :]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Little Moon

My Future's in the Past?

Energy was resonating through the air. A figure fell further and further into darkness. Ripped from her reality, she falls into a never-ending void. The energy closed in around her, swirling blues and purples. Eyes are squeezed shut, '_When will this end?'_

Her black hair whipped around her body as sunk it into the void further. There was no air, but she didn't feel the need to breathe. _'Am I dead?'_ This couldn't be death, the heavens wouldn't be this bare and purgatory couldn't be this colorful. But where was she if she wasn't dead?

The swirling lights became more intense. A bright light began to emanate below the girl as she grew closer and closer to it. Waves of warmth crashed over her skin. Blue eyes shot open, they gazed directly into the pink light. The light began to envelop the girl, soaking deep into her skin. Her clothing was stripped away, leaving her lithe and agile form bare. The warmth felt familiar, she had felt it before, but not consciously. She felt something awake deep within her, a power that has been slumbering for a long time. As the light grew brighter around her, her powers began to seep out of her body, growing stronger every moment that passed. Muscles became firm and strong. She felt light as a feather.

'…_..…'_ A silent whisper echoed.

She gasped, _'What was that?'_

Something echoed louder.

'…_Liz-…-ako…'_

She whipped her head around, looking for the source of that noise. _'Someone said my name…'_

Her blue eyes searched the space, looking for anything that would give her clue to who or what was calling out to her.

'_Lizako…'_

A form began to materialize before her eyes. Long black hair flowed around the form. There was a four point star on her brow. She wore feudal garb, a deep red hakama and a white haori, a peculiar fashion for a woman. Bulky armor covered her chest and shoulders. It was quite clear that she was warrior. Lizako's eyes widened, she was stunned by the beautiful maiden before her.

'_Who-…Who are you?' _Lizako gasped out.

The woman smiled. _'I am you, young one.'_

'_M-mm-me?' _Lizako stuttered out.

She nodded. _'I am your past. Though you are my reincarnation from a different realm and time than my own, we share the same soul. That connection is what made it possible for me to bring you here.'_

There were so many questions filtering through Lizako's head. _'Different time and realm? Where am I? …Why am I here?'_

The woman nodded again. _'Yes. We are in the inbetween, a void between the times and worlds. You are here, because you are needed. My body has long since perished, but my soul has never been able to pass on. In the past of your realm, I had existed for a short time and then my soul was passed on to the afterlife. Centuries later my soul was reborn into your body. But in my realm my soul is trapped, locked away, eternally fighting my enemies that were the cause of the my prison. From my body, I created the Shikon no Tama. I am the original Shikon Miko.'_

'_Jewel of four souls? Shikon Miko?' _Lizako asked.

The smile faded from the woman's face as she looked off to the distance, _'The jewel has been broken and from that my soul was able to seek you out. You are a Shikon Miko as well, there are more that you will be meeting soon. There are many evil and vile things out there Lizako, you are needed to eradicate those evils and help in the retrieval of the shards of the jewel._

'_My time here is short.' _She looked back at Lizako, '_You are being sent 500 years into the past, to an alternate version of your realm. Do not be alarmed if things are different from what you know of the past. There are many obstacles that you will have to overcome and many choices that you will need to make. Your future is now in the past….'_

She began to fade away. Lizako attempted to lunge after her. _'Wait! What do you mean my future is in the past? What is your name? What's going to happen to me?'_

A smile lifted up the corners of the woman's mouth again, _'All will be well. You will be meeting someone important in your journey when you awaken.' _Her body dissipated completely, twinkling away in little balls of light. Lizako's eyes became heavy, her speech became slurred _'…Wa-waait!..'_

The melodic voice rang back out at her. _'My name is Midoriko… We shall meet again little one….'_

The swirling lights disappeared, Lizako's powers seeped back into her body as the space went completely black.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Drip.

Water droplets fell from the stalactites on the cave ceiling, a steady rhythm that lulled Lizako slowly out of her slumber. A distinct shiver ran through her now clothed body, the thin yukata did little to keep her body from freezing on the cave floor. Lizako could sense everything in the room, from the pitter-patter of the water to the energies that sealed this cave from the rest of the world. She could even sense the aura of the being sitting just a few feet from her-…

'_Wait a sec…aura of who..?'_

Lizako slowly cracked her eyes, incredibly cautious of what could be sitting there waiting for her to wake up. Hoping it was something that wouldn't eat her alive. She was stunned though, when her eyes met something she didn't expect to see.

Amber eyes.

OoOoOoOooooooohhh…. I wonder who has gold eyes….. *eyebrow wiggle*

TA-DAAAAAAAAA!

First chapter = COMPLETE! Hope you all enjoyed! So we've introduced my dearest Lizako and the original bearer of her soul, Midoriko. I know that isn't exactly the most original idea, BUT I'M GOING WITH IT! :P We'll find out who owns those gold eyes in the next chapter, and Lizako will be making some more friends. :]

Let me know what you think! There's an awesome magic button just below this that can be used to let me know what you think! :D Please and thank you!

~Rini :D


End file.
